


Dying of Heat Stroke

by Owl_Lady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blade, Destiel - Freeform, Gay Bashing, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Texting, john being terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Lady/pseuds/Owl_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are just having a lazy morning when Dean gets an urgent text from Sam. Something interesting showed up at a case he and Gabriel where working. What or who is so interesting to merit Dean leaving his warm bed and his Cas. How about John Winchester.....is that good enough? Destiel, and Sabriel. Major character death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying of Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> HEY guys it's me again. This is my newest masterpiece, or piece of crap depending on your opinion. Warning language, feels, and MAJOR character deaths are ahead. Please don't hate me and ENJOY.

*bzzzz*  
*bzzzz*

"Dean your cellular phone is alerting you of an incoming message" Cas mumbled into Dean's collarbone. Dean groaned and snuggled his nose deeper into Cas' hair.

"I'm ignoring the fact that the damn thing exists" Dean said. Dean could almost hear Cas roll his eyes.

"Just because you refuse to acknowledge its existence does not mean that it doesn't exist" Cas said. 

"Cool it with the big words Cas, it's to early in the morning" Dean said. As he moved his hand from Cas' hip to rub his eyes.

"The words in that sentence don't exceed the word level of a high schooler" Cas said.

"I didn't finish high school Cas" Dean reminded him.

"Obtaining a GED gives those who did not complete high school the opportunity to earn their high school equivalency credential, or in other words you have the education equivalent to a graduating senior" Cas said. 

"So" Dean said.

"So....you know what the words 'acknowledge' and 'existence' mean no matter the time of day or night" Cas said.

"So"

"So....answer your phone" Cas said. Dean sighed and pulled away from Cas. He flipped over on his other side and reached over to his bedside table. He picked up his phone and looked at the notification.

 

One New Text From: Sammy

 

"Bitch" Dean mumbled. Dean swiped his thumb across the screen and began to read the text.

 

Hey Dean. I'm in New Mexico with Gabe and we just found something very interesting here. Get here as fast as you can-SW

 

"Shit" Dean said and he put his phone down. He swung his leg over the side of the bed and hosted himself off of the mattress.

"Dean what's wrong" Cas asked. Dean rushed to his dresser and pulled out a tshirt, a flanal shirt, and an old pair of ripped jeans. Dean almost ripped his faded sleep shirt while getting it over his head. He quickly pulled the new t-shirt on and the flanal came quickly afterwards. 

"Dean please answer me" Cas asked. Dean picked up the jeans and shoved one leg through. He hopped on that one to get the other one in, but fell over in the process.

"Fuck" Dean said as he hit the floor hard. He sat up and finished putting his jeans on.

"Dean....have I upset you. Are you mad at me for making you answer your phone. I'm sorry Dean. Please don't leave" Cas said quietly from the bed. Dean finally looked over towards his angel. Cas had severe bed head and he was drowning in Dean's old Van Halen shirt he'd given to him. Cas was sitting with his legs crossed and his arms crossed. His eyes where especially blue and they where a bit watery. He looked like a kicked puppy. 

"I'm sorry baby" Dean said as he walked over to his angel. He put one knee on the bed and leaned in to kiss Cas. They pulled away quickly and Dean cupped Cas' cheek his one hand.

"I got a text from Sammy, and I think he might be in trouble" Dean said as he kissed Cas again. 

"Isn't Gabriel with him" Cas asked. Dean sighed and rested his forehead on Cas'.

"Something tells me they're both in trouble" Dean said. Cas looked into Dean's eyes and squinted.

"Then we must go and help them" Cas said as he quickly kissed Dean again and jumped out of bed. Dean was left there for a moment.

"Wait....what do you mean....we" Dean asked as he got off the bed. Dean saw as Cas disappeared into his crowded closet. After Dean and Cas had made it "official" Charlie took Cas on a shopping spree that got out of hand quickly.

"If the problem is too much for Sam, one of the best hunters in the world, and Gabriel, the most famous archangel on heaven and earth, to handle then it would be wise for both of us to go and help" Cas said from his closet. Dean sighed.

"Cas, you've only had your original grace back for a few months. Your still not quiet ready to be saving people and hunting things" Dean said. Dean heard Cas fumbled around in the closet some more and a few moments later he walked out entirely dressed.

"Oh look Cas you finally came out of the closet" Dean joked. Cas shot him a look.

"If your trying to suggest that I've just realized that I'm homosexual by walking out of a closet I would like to remind you that I'm a angel and we don't have genders. You however do, so coming out of the closet is more your thing Dean" Cas shot back. Dean huffed.

"Shut up Cas" Dean said.

"Make me" Cas said with as deep a voice he could muster. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Cas" Dean said as he walked over to his desk and retrieved his duffle bag. It still had some clean clothes and and some back up supplies from his last hunt. He swung it over his shoulder and started to make his way out of his room.

"Dean where are you going" Cas said as he followed Dean.

"I'm going to New Mexico, your staying here" Dean said as he turned around mid-step.

"I still don't understand why you won't let me go. I would be helpful" Cas said.

"Cas your at half power on a good day, and your gonna be like that for a few more weeks. That's what Gabriel said and besides you he's the only angel I halfway trust right now. Whatever this thing is it giving both Sam and Gabriel problems so it's way out of your reach. Beside you are not going to New Mexico dressed like that" Dean said. Cas look himself out and down.

"I fail to see a problem with my clothing. I'm not exposing anything indecent" Cas said. Dean sighed.

"Exactly, your wearing a blue sweater with a button down under it, and kaki pants.....in the summer......to New Mexico. You'd die of heat stroke if you even stepped outside. How did you expect to wear that in New Mexico" Dean asked. Cas sighed and crossed his arms.

"Dean I am older than the planet itself. I have endured thousands of souls digging their way out of my body. I have ruled armies and garrisons of powerful angels. I dominate you sexually on a daily and sometimes hourly basis. I think I can dress myself so I don't die" Cas grumbled. Dean sighed and dropped his duffle bag. He walked the few stepped over to Cas and gave him a big hug. Cas kept his arms crossed for a little while trying not to fail into Dean's trap, but he gave up after a little while. He slid his arms around Dean's neck and Dean hugged his lower back closer to him. Cas laid his head down on Dean's shoudler and Dean leaned his head against Cas'.

"Cas, I know your a big bad angel of The Lord. I know that you could kill me and everyone in the world with a snap of your fingers if you wanted to, but I also know that I love you. I love you so much that if anything, and I do mean if anything happened to you I would die. I would be beside myself and no one would be able to help me. I know that I can be overprotective, but I just want you to be safe Cas. We're together finally and I don't want anything, especially some stupid sweater, to take you away from me." Dean whispered into Cas' ear. Dean felt Cas smiled into his shoulder and Dean couldn't help, but smile to.

"I'll stay on one condition" Cas asked.

"When you get back you and I will watch the entire Dark Knight Trilogy and I can ask as many questions as I want without any complaining" Cas said. Dean sighed. Cas drew a hard bargain, but if it would keep his angel safe then he could endure 7 hours of unending questions.

"Of course Cas"

 

~~~~~Later That Day In New Mexico~~~~~

 

"Sammy" Dean asked as he knocked onto Sam's hotel door, or what he hoped was Sam's hotel door. He could recite Latin, but Spanish was way past his level. 

"SAMMY" Dean said forcibly. Dean was about to break down the door when his moose of a brother opened it.

"Cool it with the yelling Dean, or someone will call the cops" Sam said. Sam held the door open and Dean stepped out of the blistering heat. Cas would have had a stroke if Dean had let him come.

"Where's Cas" Sam asked. Dean was about to answer when a....particularly annoying archangel butted in.

"YEAH where is my baby bro" Gabriel asked. He was lying on the only bed in the room, which Dean didn't want to think about.

"He's at the bunker. I told him he needed to charge up some more" Dean said as he flung his duffle bag onto the bed, the weight of which almost bounced Gabriel onto the floor. Gabriel flipped him off and Dean responded in kind.

"Maybe it's a good thing you left him behind" Sam said. Dean look at his brother and noticed that he looked different.

"Is your hair in a pony tail" Dean asked. Sam did indeed have his hair pulled into a low tail. He sighed.

"My hair was getting in my way, it was making it hard to concentrate" Sam said. Dean was taken a back.

"Wow, something must be really jacked up around here" Dean said.

"I think it's sexy" Gabriel said. Dean shot him a murderous look.

"Dude shut the hell up" Dean said. Gabriel squinted his eyes and pointed his half eaten candy cane at Dean.

"I heard you call Cas' ass 'firmer than an apple' this is payback buddy" Gabriel said. Dean was just about to lay into Gabriel when Sam yelled at them.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FOR FIVE SECONDS....we are having an emergency here" Sam said. Dean and Gabriel immediately shut up. Sam took a breath and pulled over a chair to sit in. Dean lowered himself onto the bed and Gabriel sat up with his legs crossed.

"So what's the big problem" Dean asked. Sam looked at Gabriel then back to Dean.

"So last night Gabe and I where out..."

"On a date" Gabriel quipped in. Sam glared at him.

"Shut up Gabe" Sam said. Gabriel lifted his hands in mock defeat.

"Anyway, we where out and we decided to go for a walk. Well while we where walking we passed the local cemetery.....Dean....you won't believe what happened" Sam said.

"I didn't believe in angels a couple of years ago....so I think I'm pretty open to anything you could throw at me" Dean said. Sam sighed and looked down at his hands.

"I heard someone call my name from the cemetery. At first I thought I was hearing thing, but then Gabe said he was hearing it too. So we hopped a fence and went to investigate. We came to this town, because we thought this lady, Mrs. Hoover, was haunting everyone. Well we saw this guy standing next to a grave. It was marked Anastasia Camille Hoover. He kept saying 'Sam I saw you where did your go' or 'Sam get your scrawny ass over here and help me out'. We didn't know if he was a Hunter or not so we snuck up on him. I put him in a choke hold and Gabriel went around front to see who it was" Sam said,

"Well....did you know the guy" Dean asked. Sam and Gabriel looked at each other, neither one wanting to tell Dean who they had seen.

"Spit it out already" Dean insisted.

"It was Dad" Sam said quickly. Dean's stomach sunk. Dad. John. John Winchester, was back. 

"He sold his soul, he broke out of hell, he's DEAD" Dean reminded him. 

"Gabe and I gave him every test Dean. He checks out. It's Dad" Sam said. Dean slumped into his chair. 

"Where is he" Dean asked.

"He's in a motel on the other side of town. He told me to call you and to take you to him once you got here" Sam said. Dean nodded his head and got up quickly from his chair. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Dean where are you going" Sam asked.

"I'm going to go talk to Dad" Dean said. Sam shot Gabriel a look and eventually got up too. Gabriel remained on the bed.

"Come on you winged asshat" Dean said. Gabriel started to giggle. Dean let out a pissed off sigh.

"What's so damn funny" Dean asked. Gabriel leaned back onto the bed, snapped a nail file into existence, and began to file his nails.

"John nearly killed me on sight and that's when we told him that I was just a Hunter. Thank Dad he didn't see Sammich and I holding hand or he would have skinned me alive and sold my feathers as keychains. I'm not going near that man again, because contrary to popular belief I like being alive" Gabriel said. Dean rolled his eyes and left the hotel room. Sam grabbed the handle and closed the door halfway.

"I love you Gabe" Sam said with a small frown on his face. Gabriel sighed and looked at his Hunter.

"I love you too, Samsquatch. No matter what happens" Gabriel said. Sam smiled a little bit and closed the door. Gabriel sighed. He needed to get Castiel here, and now.

 

~~~~~Across Town~~~~~~

 

"What do we say to him" Dean asked. Sam shrugged as he pulled his hair out of it's pony tail

"Tell him what he's missed I guess" Sam said. Dean glared at Sam.

"So we're just supposed to tell him that angels exist, and that we started and ended the apocalypse when we where supposed to be vessels, and that Bobby, Jo, Ellen, Rufus, Adam, and countless other people have died, and that we've both been to heaven, hell, and purgatory, and that we both have settled down with two very male angels of The Lord....we're supposed to just tell him that" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head.

"Shit" Dean said. Sam and Dean then both pulled themselves out of the impala and walked over to John's room. Dean paused before he knocked, but eventually pushed himself to knock. A few moments later the door opened and John was standing there as real as could be.

"Dad" Dean said in amazement. Dean went to hug John, but John pulled back into the room before Dean could. Dean pulled himself together and went inside the room. Sam followed. John picked up some thing from his bed and turned to his sons. He had a flask of Holy Water, some salt, and a silver knife.

"Dad it's us" Sam said. John didn't waver.

"Put your arm out" he said. That was the first thing John had said to Dean after being dead. Dean had his arm ready to go before John could blink. John cut Dean's arm and Dean winced.

"You've gone soft, can't even handle being cut anymore" John said. John opened the flask and splashed a good amount on Dean's face. Dean didn't move his face at all. Then John threw salt at him. Some of it landed in his cut and Dean wanted to yell. I he didn't of course or John wouldn't have killed him on the spot. When John was satisfied he moved on to Sam. He cut him, dripped some water on his hand, and sprinkled, yes sprinkled, some salt on Sam's hand. Sam noticed this, but no need to call attention to it. 

"Sit down" John told his sons. Dean and Sam did as they where told. They sat in two uncomfortable chairs and John sat across from them. He looked exactly the same if not a little dirty from digging up a grave.

"What the hell did you do to your hair Sam" John asked. Dean looked at Sam.

"I grew it out, is that a crime" Sam said. It was starting early, Sam was already at John's throat.

"You look like a damn girl" John said. Dean watched Sam bite his lip.

"Well your looking good....." Dean said to lighten the situation.

"Considering you've been dead for almost ten years" Sam added. Dean kept quiet.

"I have been dead for a while Sam so why don't you quit bitching about it and tell me what I've missed" John said. So Dean and Sam started filling him in on everything he'd missed. They where doing fine, they even got passed their first meeting with the Trickster without a hitch, but that changed when it came time to tell John about angels.

"So Bobby and I are in this barn and all of a sudden the roof starts shaking on its own" Dean held back a laugh. Cas had told him that the roof shook because he accidentally fell and rolled off the roof when he'd landed.

"Then this....guy walked in and the lights started breaking and blinking. He was....powerful obviously. Bobby and I started shooting him the moment he walked in and it didn't stop him. He waked right up to me and I stabbed him. He just looked down at the knife and pulled it out, then Bobby tried to hit him over the head with a crowbar, but he caught it and he touched Bobby's forehead and Bobby passed out" Dean said.

"What the hell was it" John asked. Dean took a deep breath.

"He told me that he was the one that griped me tight and rai-"

"I asked you what it was Dean, not what it said" John told him. Dean sighed.

"An Angel" Dean said. John's eyes widened. No one said anything for a while.

"How did you kill it" John said after a minute or so. Dean and Sam didn't say anything.

"You did kill it" John asked.

"He pulled me from hell, and he said that he had a job for me-"

"You should have killed it Dean. It is a monster no matter what some book says" John started, but Dean cut him off.

"HIS name is Castiel, he isn't an it. He most certainly isn't a monster. He's saved our asses more times than he should have and I'll be damned if he isn't the best friend I've ever had in my life" Dean said without thinking.

"Friend" John said menacingly. 

"Your damn right he's my friend and that guy that Sam was with earlier, he's an angel too, hell he's Gabriel the archangel. You know that one that told the Virgin Mary that she got knocked up. They are both our friends. I'll admit that 90% of angels are dicks with wings, but not them" Dean said. Dean was angry. He was clenching his fists and he didn't know if he'd be able to hold back if his Dad said anything else about Cas. 

"I want to meet them" John said. This shocked Dean and Sam.

"You what" Sam asked.

"I want to see if they really are....our friends" John said. Dean nodded his head.

"Tomorrow, I'll call Cas and he'll be here" Dean said. Dean saw John squint when he said Cas. They spent the rest of the night catching John up, dreading tomorrow.

 

~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~

"I'm sorry but..Castiel Angel of The Lord, but that's my name De....is not available at the moment" said a boring answering machine. Dean stopped the call for the 5th time. Why wasn't Cas picking up. Suddenly a knock came on his car window. It was Sam. Dean rolled down the window.

"Are you ever coming out of there" Sam asked.

"I'm trying to call Cas" Dean said.

"He's probably asleep. It's 2 am" Sam told him. Dean looked at his phone and it read 2:19. Dean sighed and opened the car door. Sam handed him and key card.

"Gabe got you a room while we where gone" he said. Dean took the card. It had the number 42 written on it.

"Don't stay up too late Dean" Sam said with a smile. Dean was confused.

"Why would I stay up late" Dean asked, but Sam had already got into him and Gabriel's room. He wasn't gonna go in there for anything. Dean just hoped that Gabriel had moved his duffle bag into his room. Dean walked down the row of doors till he came to number 42. He swiped the card and opened the door. It was pitch black, but a street light illuminated a body sized lump under the covers on his bed. Dean saw that his duffle bag was next to the door so he quietly unzipped it and quickly found his backup gun. He armed and pointed it at the lump. He slowly reached for the light switch. He flipped it and aim his gun.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM" He yelled at the lump. The lump screeched and then fell off the bed.

"SHIT" It yelled as it hit the floor. The lumps voice was deep, and gravely. There was only one person in this world that sounded like that.

"Cas" Dean asked as he lowered his gun and ran over to Cas.

"WHAT THE HELL DEAN....I was sleeping" Cas said from his spot on the floor. Dean held back a chuckle. Cas was looking too pitiful. His hair was a mess just like this morning and he had this silly angry face that was adorable.

"I'm sorry Cas I thought you where a demon or a vamp or something" Dean said as he held out his hand for Cas to take. Cas took it and Dean pulled him up and into a tight hug. Cas quickly reciprocated. Dean kissed Cas' forehead and moved down to gently kiss him on the lips.

"I missed you" Cas said.

"I've only been gone 16 hours" Dean said. Cas kissed him again.

"The amount of time your gone doesn't make me miss you more or less" Cas said. Dean smiled and leaned Cas onto the bed. Cas pulled the covers from off the floor and soon they where both swaddled together.

"Gabriel told me about John" Cas said after they had gotten settled. Dean didn't say anything.

"I'm assuming he knows about me now" Cas said. Dean nodded his head.

"And I'm also going it guess that I have to meet him tomorrow" Cas said. Dean nodded again. Cas sighed.

"Does he know about...."

"No" Dean replied. Cas sighed.

"Maybe we should let Sam and Gabriel go first, if your younger rebellious son dates an archangel then maybe it won't be as bad if your older son dates a simple solider" Cas said jokingly.

"Trust me you've got wings and a dick. This will not go well"

~~~~~The Next Morning At John's Hotel Room~~~~~

 

Dean knocked on his dad's door a few times before John opened it. Dean and Sam stood at the door while Gabriel and Cas stood behind them in a frugal attempt to hide themselves.

"Get in before someone sees you" John said to the group. They all meandered in and stood in the room waiting for someone to make the first move. Dean looked at Cas. He'd decided to wear what Dean liked to call "his angel outfit". It was Cas' original shirt, tie, pants, and his trench coat. Which now didn't seem like such a good idea. Normal people didn't trust shady looking guys in trench coats. 

"So your Castiel" John said as he looked Cas up and down. Cas glared right back at John and didn't let up.

"Yes" Cas said in a deeper than usual voice. John looked Cas in the eyes and Cas still didn't let up.

"Do you think we owe you something just because you pulled Dean outta hell? Do you think we'll listen to you? Do you think you OWN US?" John asked. With each word he got closer to Cas until he was eventually yelling in his face. Cas still didn't stopped his glare. Dean almost felt proud, screw almost he felt damn proud.

"Back down" Cas said. John smiled.

"You think that just because your some big bad angel that you can tell me what to do. I escaped hell, and I didn't have some winged molester help me" John said.

"I am an angel of The Lord. I pulled your son out of hell, what makes you think I won't throw you right back in. You've hurt a lot of demons John. They'll be itching to get another crack at you" Cas growled. Dean rolled his eyes. There wasn't a week that went by where Cas didn't threaten to throw someone in hell. Wether it was Dean, or the grocery store manager, or Oprah, or that one random fly that fell in a drink. Dean stepped forward and put an arm between the two men. Cas backed away immediately while John wasn't so giving.

"Ok you two I know that this is love at first sight, but you need to cool it" Dean said. John and Cas kept glaring at one another.

"Hi my names Gabriel, your friendly neighborhood archangel, and I didn't raised anyone from hell" Gabriel said. John looked at Gabriel and gave him the same stare he had given Cas. Gabriel just smiled back. John then turned around to walked over to his bed. Dean could have sworn he heard Gabriel mutter "but I could still throw your ass in" but it could have been the neighbors......thin walls you know.

"Why would two angels want to be friends with two hunters" John asked.

"Because we actually give a damn about them unlike some deadbeats dads that we know" Gabriel said. John looked like he was going to shoot Gabriel.

"Watch your mouth shit stick" John said. Gabriel's smile immediately vanished. He started to step forward, but Sam stepped in front of him. Gabriel gave a look towards Sam, but Sam stood his ground. Eventually Gabriel stepped back and so did Sam.

"I don't think you understand who your talking to Johnny boy" Gabriel said as he crossed his arms. John huffed.

"Some overgrown pigeon that's who I'm talking to" John said. Gabriel laughed which kinda terrified Dean and Sam. When Gabriel was really mad, furious, homicidal, he would laugh.

"I'm an archangel you ass. I'm the most powerful being besides God himself. You are a shit stain to me. I could go back and erase your ass from time and it wouldn't mean a damn thing. The only reason I've yet to do so is by erasing you I'd also be erasing Samlicious here, and I like him" Gabrile said with a quiet rage. 

"Don't call him that his name is Sam and don't you dare mess with him" John threatened. Gabriel huffed.

"He's MY boyfriend and I will do whatever the hell I want to do with him" Gabriel said quickly before anyone could stop. Sam's eyes enlarged and so did Dean's. Gabriel looked at he shocked brothers and shook his head.

"What. That's why where here, to tell him, it was gonna come out eventually.....or should I say y'all where gonna come out eventually" Gabriel said. John, who had been silent this entire time, suddenly whipped around to face Dean.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE SAYING DEAN" John yelled. Dean looked from John to Sam to Cas to his shoes trying to think of something to say. Dean felt someone wrapped their hand around his and he looked up to see Cas looking lovingly at him. Dean smiled at him and then turned to John.

"Sam and I aren't just friends with Cas and Gabriel......we're their partners" Dean said. John looked angry.

"HUNTERS DON'T GET PARTNERS" John yelled at him. 

"WELL WE DO. I've done to much good and had to much shit happen to me. I DESERVE happiness and Cas makes me happy" Dean yelled at his dad.

"We've been fine while your where dead. We don't need you anymore" Sam said. Gabriel had taken Sam's hand as well.

"Neither of you are even gay. They've tricked you into being someone your not" John said. Dean openly laughed.

"What the fuck is so funny Dean" John asked.

"I've been gay for....years...hell probably my entire life. Do your remember second grade" Dean asked his dad. John didn't replied.

"Oh course you don't because you where there. Anyway I was crushing on this kid named Johnny Culpepper and he was....damn fine....you know for a second grader. Anyway I made him a Valentine for Valentines Day and my teacher told me I couldn't give it to him because he's a boy. So I was gonna give it to him later, but I saw him sharing his tater tots with Wendy Shoemaker at lunch so I threw it away. Oh and in high school I made out with the entire football team of 3 different schools as well as the male cheerleaders. I failed my GED test the first time round because my instructer was hot and I kept thinking about the different ways I could suck him dry....I've been gay my entire life, but you didn't take the time to notice" Dean ranted. 

"Your not gay, and neither are you Sam" John said as he turned to his younger son. Sam looked genuinely offended.

"Bitch please" Sam said. John shook his head at Sam. Gabriel couldn't contain his smile, he'd taught his Sammykins a new trick.

"You where in love with that girl Jamie, or whatever the hell her name was" John said. 

"Her name was Jess and there's this thing....its called being bisexual. I love Gabe and there is nothing that you could say to me that would change that" Sam retorted. Gabriel smiled.

"You heard him Johnny. He loves me...all night long. Ain't that right Sam-a-lam" Gabriel said as Sam glared at him.

"Shut up Gabe" Sam mumbled. John looked like he was about to punch the wall. 

"GET OUT" John yelled. None of the boys moved an inch.

"I said get the FUCK OUT" John yelled again. 

"Watch your language John" Cas said. John started to walk towards Cas like he was going to hurt him and Dean out himself between the two.

"Dad....why don't we talk. Just me, you, and Sammy. Let's leave Cas and Gabriel out of this for a bit" Dean said calmly. John shoved himself away from Dean.

"Fine" he said. Then he grumbled his say into the bathroom. Cas laid his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I don't want to leave you two alone with him" Cas said. 

"I agree" Gabriel said seriously, if that was even possible.

"Well he isn't gonna talk at all with you three at each other's throats" Sam butted in. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped another sucker into existence.

"He deserved it" Gabriel said. 

"Watch it stumpy he's still my dad" Dean lightly threatened.

"As far as I'm concerned he isn't your father" Gabriel retorted. Cas nodded his head in agreement.

"Hey he might have messed up a couple times-"

"Dean he messed up more than just a couple of times. He should have grieved Mary's death, perhaps moved, and got along with his life. He shouldn't have dragged you around the country and dropped you into crappy hotel rooms when you became inconvenient. Sure he might have given you some money and a place to live, but that doesn't count as raising you. You raised yourself and Sam. John didn't. He has no right to boss you around and tell you a damn thing" Cas ranted relentlessly.

"Cas-"

"Dean I've watched over you for your entire life. I grieved when Mary died and I felt sorrow when John decided to become a Hunter, because I knew what that would do to you. You should have had a completely different life Dean. If John hadn't have raised you as a Hunter you'd be a father of a set of twin girls named Mary and Jude and their annoying but charismatic younger brother James. You'd be the owner of a body shop downtown that couldn't possibly have anymore business. You'd go home every day to your domestic partner Kirk Dorian who you where initially attracted to because holy shit he's named after the balding blonde man in that futuristic space show you tried to get me to watch three months ago. Your life could have been so much better if.....if John and I had done our jobs" Cas ranted again. Dean waited till he was done before pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around Cas' neck and Cas settled his arms around Dean's waist.

"I'm so thankful that you didn't do your job, and that my dad was shitty. Because if my life had not gone exactly like it had then I would have never met you or Gabriel or Charlie and then I would be lost. I'd take twenty life times of being John Winchester's son if it means that I don't have to marry an asshole named Kirk Dorian and that I can be with you" Dean said. Cas smiled into Dean's shoulder and gripped Dean's side more.

"I love you Cas" Dean said.

"The fuck you don't" Cas jumped out of Dean's arms. Dean swiveled his head around to see John glaring him down like no ones business. Dean backed as far away from Cas as he and stumbled over his words as he tried to explain himself.

"Dad....it's.....I love....fuck it you heard what I said asshole" Dean said. Gabriel and Sam pulled themselves out of the way and prepared to be spectators to the shitty reality that was the game of life.

"EVERYONE FUCKING LEAVE" John yelled. Cas didn't hesitate and with a snap of his fingers all four of the boys where in Sam and Gabriel's hotel room.

"The fu....Cas what the hell" Dean said as he looked at his new surroundings.

" He would have hurt you if we'd had stayed" Cas said. Dean sighed and ran his fingers through his short hair. Sam plopped himself down on the bed and shoved a pillow over his face.

"That couldn't have gone worse" Sam groaned.

"It's all Gabriel's fault" Dean blamed. A gasp came from the short blonde.

"Excuse me Dean-o, but you where gonna take forever so I sped the process up" Gabriel defended as he laid himself down next to Sam.

"You could have refrained from calling me your boyfriend.....or Sam-a-lam......and Samilicious" Sam said. Feeling annoyed Gabriel grabbed a nearby pillow and smacked it down on Sam's head.

"Oh yeah and what was your hot idea of a plan" Gabriel asked as he lifted Sam's face pillow. Sam squinted at him and flashed him bitchface number 38.

"I was going to wait until he asked about Jess or if we had anyone special in our lives and I certainly wasn't going to tell him that I love you all night long" Sam said as he pulled the pillow back over his face. 

"Fathers should have some knowledge about their son's sex life" Gabriel said. Sam hit him with his pillow.

"Maybe, but wait until the father has gotten over the fact that both of his sons are having sex with guys" Sam argued. The two went back and forth for a bit and it was pretty sickening to watch, or maybe that was just Dean. Dean was sitting in the rickety chair that the hotel provided watching the whole thing. Every once in a while he'd look over at Cas. Cas hadn't moved after an hour. He was leaned up against the wall next to the door. He looked like something was upsetting him. It wasn't hard to guess what. After another 30 minutes Cas moved to the center of the room.

"I going out. I'll be back in a while" Cas said before he snapped away. Dean didn't even get a chance to say goodbye or ask where he was going.

"What's with him" Gabriel asked.

"This whole Dad shit probably" Dean said.

"Poor guy"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~25 Or So Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

*bzzzz*  
*bzzzz*  
*bzzzz*

"Hello this is Dean" Dean said as he picked up his phone. He shot a glare at Gabriel who was making enough noise to raise the dead.

"Dean this is John. Get over to my hotel now, and bring Sam and that ang......the other one" John said. Then the line dropped. Dean looked at his phone. What could John possibly want.

"Who was it" Sam asked.

"Dad" Dean asked more than said. 

"Really....what did he want" Sam asked. Dean shrugged.

"I don't know. He just said for us to meet him at his hotel" Dean said as he got out of his chair.

"And by us he meant...." Sam questioned.

"You, me and Gabriel" Dean said. Gabriel popped up.

"Oooooh did he mention me by name, because if he did does he like me or like like me" Gabriel said in a surprisingly good teenage girl voice.

"Did he want Cas" Sam asked as he ignored his boyfriend.

"He didn't say so, but if he wants Gabriel then I'm guessing he wants Cas too" Dean said. Dean closed his eyes.

"Yo Cas it's me. Dad summoned us sooo I pray that you fly your feathered ass over here pronto" Dean said. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You'd think that you'd be better at praying since your shacking up with an angel" Gabriel said. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Like your any better" Dean said. 

"Your brother keeps me in practice. I always seem to be calling to some deity when he's around" Gabriel said.

"Shut up Gabe" Sam said. Dean sighed. Cas wasn't showing up. He'd probably meet them there.

 

~~~~~~~~At John's Hotel~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dad" Dean said as he knocked on the door. After no one answered he knocked again, and again, and again. Eventually he looked through the window to se if John was even there. What he saw terrified him. Cas was tied up in a chair in front of the bed and he was covered in blood.

"CAS" Dean yelled as he banged on the window, but it didn't stir Cas. Dean turned to the alarmed Sam and Gabriel.

"Gabriel break the damn door down Cas is inside and he's hurt bad" Dean rattled off. No sooner had the words left his mouth then the door was flung off of its hinges. Dean rushed inside and pulled out his gun. He looked around the room and ran towards Cas. Right before he got there he heard a gun click and he stopped.

"Move another inch and I'll blow his brains out Dean" John Winchester said. Dean turned towards his dad. He dropped his gun and lifted his hands.

What the fuck did you do to him" Dean asked. John laughed and pulled out another gun. He pointed his other firearm at Sam and Gabriel.

"The same thing I'm gonna do to the other one once this one is dead" John threatened. Gabriel smirked.

"Whatever Johnny boy" Gabriel said. He snapped his fingers.....but nothing happened. Gabriel looked shocked. He kept snapping. 

"Go ahead, snap till your fingers bleed, I've got a couple tricks up my sleeve. Once Dean and Sam told me about angels I made sure I knew everything about them so when they inevitably turned on us we could defend ourselves. This whole room is warded to make you powerless" John boasted. Gabriel put on his mean serious face.

"Listen here you bag of dicks-" Gabriel started before Sam pulled him back.

"Gabe don't make him do something we'll regret" Sam told him. Gabriel shrugged himself out of Sam's hold on his arm. 

"I don't give a shit if I'll regret it Sam. That's my baby brother he's got tied up in that chair. I practically raised him. That's also Dean's boyfriend and probably his fucking soul mate for all I know. It's also your friend. So I don't give a flying fuck if I'll regret taking this asshole on." Gabriel said. Sam didn't know what to say. Gabriel hadn't called him Sammy, or Samich, or even Moose. Just Sam.

"Hey angel" John yelled. Gabriel turned around quickly. He turned around quick enough for the angel blade John had thrown to lodge itself perfectly in his chest. Gabriel looked shocked. He looked down at the blade in his chest and then to Sam.

"I'm so sorry Sammy" He said as his eyes watered up. Then his head jolted back and blinding white light came from his eyes and mouth. Sam was screaming as Gabriel fell to the floor.

"GABE NO" Sam said as he rushed to Gabriel side. Dean tried to attack John, but John just raised his gun on his eldest son.

"Gabe no you can't leave me" Sam sobbed as he cradled Gabriel's limp body. The room was silent except for Sam's sobbing and pleading for Gabriel to come back.

"I love you Gabe please don't be gone"

"I already lost you once"

"We were gonna be happy"

"I'm so alone please don't leave me"

After a while Dean couldn't take the sight anymore. Dean wiped away stuff that was certainly not tears away from his eyes.

"Sam get up" Dean said quietly with a cracked voice. Sam didn't respond.

"Sam get up. Gabriel's de-" Dean started to say before Sam stopped him.

"Shut up Gabe" Sam said loudly. After a few seconds Sam noticed his mistake. He cried. Dean was done.

"Why the hell are you doing this. What is the the fucking point" Dean asked his dad who had been a watching this whole scene with far to much glee.

"Your my sons. You do as I say, and you don't get to have a family. Hunters don't get lives they save them. Dean you and Sam are gonna die with a gun in your hand not some wedding rings. You have a job to do" John said. Sam stopped crying. He pulled a few stray hairs off of Gabriel's forehead and kissed it lightly. He whispered a few words quietly and laid him down as carefully as possible. Then he got up. The archangels blood had soaked Sam's plaid shirt and some of it had gushed onto his pants. He looked like a crying bloody mess.

"Shoot me" He said. He held his arms out to his side.

"What the hell are you doing" John asked. Sam didn't move from his position.

"Shoot me" he said. Dean was shaking his head pleading Sam with his eyes to stop.

"Why the hell would I shoot you" John asked.

"You said that hunting was my life and that there is now way out. You said I don't get to have a life. Well if I have to continue being a Hunter under your terms, and if I have to spend the rest of my life without Ga.......without the love of my life then I would rather be dead" Sam told him. John laughed.

"I'm not going to shoot you Sam. Your useful. You can recite Latin better than anyone in the world. Your taller and better and faster then any Hunter alive. Your an advantage" John told him. 

"Then I'll kill myself" Sam said. Dean tried to move, but John just clicked the striker on his gun back.

"Dean will watch you" John replied.

"You can't watch me for the rest of my life. Somehow and someway I'll find a way to see my.....I'll tear my own heart out if it will just end" Sam said. John just rolled his eyes. Dean was coming up with a terrible plan in his head. As quick as he could he dropped to the floor, picked up his gun, and fired twice. Sam staggered a little with the jolt of the shot. Blood started to ooze out of two holes in his chest. Sam coughed up a little blood and it dribbled down his chin.

"Thank you Dean" Sam said hoarsely. Dean cried into his sleeve.

"I love you Sammy" Dean told his brother for the last time.

"I love you too, Gabe" Sam said incorrectly. Then Sam Winchester fell to the floor. Dead. Sam fell next to Gabriel. His head twisted so his shut eyes where looking at Gabriel's. Their hands where almost touching, just centimeters away. Dean already knew that Sam would be happier in death then he ever had been in life.

"What the hell did you do that for" John asked.

"I saved him. I did my job" Dean said.

"You fucking killed him" John reminded him. A few more tears tracked their way down Dean's cheek.

"I know" Dean said. Dean cried and sobbed into his shirt. He already missed his Sammy.

"....de.....Dean" mumbled Cas from his chair. Dean looked up and saw Cas slowly coming too. Cas looked around the room and eventually down at the floor.

"DEAN.....why is my angel blade in Ga.....DEAN" Cas yelled. Dean rushed towards his angel, but John shot the carpet right in front of him.

"Next time I won't miss" John said. John started to walk over to the two bodies. He bent over Gabriel and removed the angel blade from his chest. He examined it and wiped the blood off with his shirt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM" Cas asked John. John was still cleaning his blade as he answered.

"Well I killed Gabriel, but Dean offed Sam for no reason" John responded. Cas looked at Dean in horror.

"Dean" he questioned.

"Gabriel was already dead Cas. Sammy was holding his body and begging for him to come back. Then he just snapped and begged me to end it......he's my baby brother and.....I am so sad" Dean said as he cried. Cas wasn't dry either. Cas converted his sadness into anger and directed it at John

"This is all your fault you ignorant, deadbeat, alcoholic Assbutt. How dare you. Mary would be ashamed of you" Cas said. No sooner had the words left his mouth than the angel blade was on his neck.

"Say something about my wife again. I dare you" John asked. Cas adjusted himself against the blade.

"She's was a Hunter before you two were married. Did you know that? She got out of the life. Just like Sam and Dean were trying to do. She never wanted her children to be raised as Hunters. It was her biggest fear and you, you made it a reality. She would be so ashamed of the man you have become and the men you raised her sons to be. Hell an old paranoid drunk was a better father to them than you ever where. She prayed to me one night and asked me to watch over her sons, and it's a good thing she did because without me your sons would have been dead within a week of the fire" Cas told John. John slightly slacked the blade as Cas talked.

"Your lying" John said.

"You forgot to feed Sam for three weeks. So I sent food. You didn't change him for one week. So I had him taken care of. Dean didn't sleep for months, but you where to busy researching to care. Sure maybe you made have made some good dicisions and played the part of a parent for a small while, but those moments don't make up for all the times you've fail them as a father, a mentor, and as a damn human being" Cas told him. John looked at Dean.

"Is that true Dean" John asked.

"Dad if you'd just put the blade away I'll answer" Dean reasoned. John shoved the blade closer into Cas' neck and Dean could see a small sliver of blood tricke down the blade.

"ANSWER ME" John yelled. Dean looked from Cas to John and then back to Cas. Dean closed his eyes and sent a small prayer to Cas.

 

I love you Cas. No matter what, and I always will.

 

"Yes Sir" Dean replied.

 

I will always love you Dean

 

"Wrong answer" John said. Then John removed the blade from Cas' throat and plunged it into his chest. Cas jolted and a white light started to form around his eyes.

"CAS" Dean yelled as he rushed to his angel. No one was here. Not Sam, not Gabriel, not even that asshat Gadreel. No one was going to save his soulmate.

"I didn't hit any main arteries so I'd say you have 4 mintues to say goodbye. That's more than generous" John said. Then he pulled the blood drenched blade and left for the bathroom. Dean went and undid the ropes that held Cas. Cas flopped onto Dean lifelessly and Dean laid him out on the floor. Cas' eyes where fluttering and becoming a brighter shade of blue by the second.

"At least I'm not dying of a heat stroke" Cas said. A small smile flashed across his face before he winced in pain. Dean cried as he held the back of Cas' head up. Dean leaned his forehead onto Cas' and he felt the drops fall onto Cas'.

"Please don't cry Dean" Cas asked him.

"How am I not supposed to cry babe" Dean asked as he kissed Cas.

"We'll see each other again someday. One day I'll be in my heaven and I'll look across my backyard and I'll see you waiting for me. I'll be sad that you've died, but I can't help but be grateful that I have you with me at last" Cas said as if it had already happened.

"Cas I need you" Dean said as he kissed Cas again.

"I need you too Dean, but right now we need to learn to not need each other" Cas told him.

"Impossible" Dean said. He kissed Cas's forehead and held him tighter.

"I'll join you in a minute babe" Dean said. Dean reached for his gun, but Cas used what little strengthen he had to pull his hand back.

"Please don't do that Dean" Cas asked him.

"Why not" Dean asked.

"I couldn't bare the thought of you hurting yourself for me. I need you to promise me that you'll live a long and happy life. Go find Lisa or some cute little guy and raise a family. If you love me like you say you do then you'll wait for me please. Don't make our visit come too early" Cas begged him. Dean hugged Cas and started rubbing his arms. Cas' was feeling cold.

"Cas....don't make me live without you" Dean begged. Cas smiled and leaned up to kiss Dean as deeply as he could.

"You've lived without me before Dean" Cas reminded him.

"No I haven't. You said it yourself. You've been with me since day one, and even when you died you came back. Just please let me meet you halfway this one time" Dean asked. 

"No Dean. I'm going and you must promise not to follow me" Cas asked. Dean smiled down at his blue eyes angel and nodded his head.

"Promise me you won't extend my life babe" Dean said. Cas smiled and ran his thumb over Dean's cheek. Cas looked at Dean's eyes. Those hazel wonders that he'd seen a thousand times and loved them every time he saw them. Even after they had left hell they still shone brighter than his grace. How could he leave them.

"I love you so much my righteous man" Cas said as he kissed Dean one last time. Dean felt that this was his last and he gave it his all. He poured all of his love and devotion and unbridled need into that kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, but for Cas it was all he needed. Cas chuckled slightly.

"Hello Dean" he said as he rested his head heavily on Dean's hand.

"Hey Cas" Dean said through his tears. Cas gave him one more smile....and then he closed his eyes and was gone forever. Dean wepted openly as he clutched Cas's limp body.

"I love you Cas I love you I love you I love you I love you" Dean chanted softly as he rocked Cas's body. This went on for a while, or until John walked in. 

"He finally dead" John asked casually. Dean didn't look up or say anything. John shrugged.

"I'll take your silence as a yes" John said. Dean heard the rusting of plastic and turned to look at John.

"Ok we need to get out of here. Sure we're in a bad neighborhood, but after a while someone's gonna report those gunshot noises you made. So just stuff them into some trash bags and we'll put them in the trunk" John said as he threw a trash bag in Dean's direction. Dean stared at the offensive piece of plastic.

"We are not putting them into trash bags" Dean said firmly. 

"Yeah we are. We'll go find some barrels and we'll put them in there and salt and burn 'em" John explained. Dean couldn't process that.

"No" Dean said. 

"What do you mean no" John replied. Dean looked down at Cas. He looked peaceful. Dean didn't want to move him, but he did. Dean left a long lingering kiss on Cas' forehead before he slide him off of himself. Dean stood up and walked over to his dad.

"Sam was a Hunter. Cas was a damn Hunter. Gabriel was a fucking Hunter. They all get a Hunter's funeral" Dean insisted. John sighed.

"We don't have time for three Hunter's funerals. Especially when two of them weren't hunters" John said. Dean stepped closer to his dad and poked him in the chest.

"Then you better make some damn time. I'm going to give them the burial they fucking deserve" 

 

~~~~~~Later That Night In The Desert~~~~~~~

 

Dean fiddled with the book of matched in his hand. It was 1:00 in the morning and he was standing in front of a huge wooden pire. In the middle of the pire where three wrapped bodies. Dean was crying and he couldn't bring himself to light his family up in flames. John wasn't there. He hadn't even helped to build the pire. The pire where his youngest son was going to be burned in. Dean felt like he needed to say something.

"Sam Winchester was one of the best damn people that this world has ever seen. He was smart, kind, and he'd lay down his life for a complete stranger. He was my little brother......and it was my job to protect him. That's what I did. He was gonna be a lawyer, but he decided that saving people and hunting things was a better career. I wish I had never told him dad was missing. If I'd had just delt with the fact that everyone eventually leaves me then the past decade or so could have been avoided. Sam was the son of Robert Singer and Mary Winchester and nothing will change my opinion of that. If anything could be said of Sammy....it was that he deserved better." Dean ripped off a match from the booklet.

"Gabriel was an archangel of The Lord or whatever. He couldn't stand to see his family fight so he left and basically fucked shit up. I hated the bastard. I hated him for a long time, even after I found out that he and Sam where together. I never considered him family until one day I saw him with Sam and they where just talking. They where talking about law stuff and politics and all that boring shit that Sam finds interesting. Gabriel just listened and just by doing that knew he loved Sam. An angel who couldn't sit still for five seconds was listening to Sam talk about the government and he was completely content. Gabriel loved my brother and I can't blame him for it. I've never seen Sam so happy. When he was around Gabriel he just became that kid before we became Hunters. He smiled more and he laughed more. He was in love and I'll be damned if it wasn't all Gabriel's fault. Thanks for making by brother happy Gabe" Dean ripped another match from the booklet. Den took a deep breath.

"Cas.....Cas was...Cas was my angel. Cas saved me. We shared a profound bond which I still don't know the meaning of, but he sure knew it meant something. Cas lifted me when I needed it and never asked to be lifted in return. I don't believe in God, but I found salvation in one of his angels. I ruined Cas' life, but he didn't care. He was lost and so was I and we found each other. I needed him and he needed me. He made me feel like I wasn't poison, like I didn't feel alone. Cas was the best thing that will ever happen to me and he's.....he's gone.....I miss him so damn much. I miss his sex hair and his stupid sweaters that he wants to wear in the desert. I miss him when I wake up in the morning and he's not there. I miss his blue eyes, and his voice, and.....and everything about him. He asked me to move on but I never will. He was my partner, my soulmate, my boyfriend, my husband, my lover, my.....everything. He made me promised to wait to die and I intend to keep that promise, but it will cross my mind every hour of every day of every year for the rest of my life. Because there ain't no me if their ain't no him. I hope they make really good burgers at your home baby.....I love you forever and always" Dean ripped off a third match from the booklet. He placed all three matched between his fingers and ran them along the striker pad. They burst into flames and Dean threw them on the fire. The flames fell into the pool of gas he had made and the whole pire was alight in seconds. Dean could just make out three silhouettes in the flames. He took some deep breathes and slowly began to walked away.

 

"Dean.....Dean" Called a soft muffled voice. Dean swivel around and pulled out his gun. 

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT" Dean yelled.

"Babe......Dean.......come on Dean" Said the soft voice again, but it was much louder this time. The voice kept getting louder until Dean had to cover his ears.

 

"DEAN...DEAN...DEAN...DEAN" The voice kept yelling.

 

"DEAN"

Dean jolted up and awake. His heart was beating so fast he thought his chest would burst. He looked around. He was in his bedroom at the bunker.

"Finally. I thought I was going to go find a bullhorn" said someone of his side. Dean looked. Cas was laying on his side next to Dean in bed. His hair was sticking up in a hundred different directions and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Woah you don't look so hot. Did you see something" Cas asked him. Dean lunged forward and hugged his boyfriend as tight as he could. Cas thought it was weird, but hugged Dean back.

"Don't ever leave me" Dean cried into Cas' shoulder while Cas rubbed circles into his back.

"I never will" Cas whispered into his ear. Dean hugged Cas closed and didn't let go.

"Did you have a bad dream baby"Cas asked. Dean chuckled. Cas only called him baby if he was really worried.

"The worst" Dean replied.

~~~~~~~~An Hour Later In The Kitchen~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was enjoying his time with his alive and well Cas. They had finished their breakfast of blueberry waffles, which Cas made with only one or three mistakes. Dean would feed Cas a bite and then Cas would return the favor. It was so cute for Dean to handle. Dean speared a piece of waffle onto his fork and watched as Cas opened his mouth as wide as possible. Dean laughed.

"Hmmhh I can think of better things to go in that mouth than a waffle" Dean said. Cas immediately closed his mouth and glared at Dean.

"That's rude Dean" Cas scolded him. Dean shrugged and lifted the waffle bite up to his mouth. Sam walked in just as he had finished it off. Sam flashed bitch face number 652.

"Are y'all feeding each other again" He said in mock disgust. Dean nodded his head. Cas rolled his eyes.

"I am, but Dean's just turning it into an opportunity for intercourse" Cas said.

"Yeah he's like Gabe. Except I can knock Gabe down to size" Sam said as he looked in the fridge. 

"I didn't know it was possible to make him any shorter" Dean joked. Sam chuckled a little, but kept a semi straight face for the honor of his boyfriend. 

*bzzzz*  
*bzzzz*  
*bzzzz*

Sam retreated his phone from his pocket and looked to see who was calling him.

"Woah" he said. 

"Who is it" Dean asked. Sam looked at Dean, but didn't say anything. Just showed him the screen.

 

John Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a comment, and as always THANK YOU FOR READING


End file.
